Never Have I Ever - Soul Eater Style!
by AwkwardFangirl917
Summary: Shinigami-sama is worried about Kid's OCD, so Kid hosts a sleepover at his place to hang out with his friends and relieve stress. Blaire comes along and puts a spell on everyone as they play Never Have I ever... so that no one can lie, and secrets come out.. as well as clothes come off.. Multiple pairings for the adventurous reader. Limey.. lol


**Never Have I ever… Soul Eater Style!**

** Summary: Lord Death is worried about Kid's symmetry OCD and suggests that Kid invites a few friends over for a sleepover. They decide to play a game of 'Never Have I Ever' and Blaire puts a spell on the whole group where no one can lie. Very funny and soooooo inappropriate. You're welcome. ^-^**_** Authors Note: Hey guys ~ So this is like my first published fanfic .. I will make more later, I promise! It could be about Avatar: The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra, Ouran High School Host Club, InuYasha, Death Note, Kaichou wa Maid-sama, or another Soul Eater fic c: I'll update as soon as I can.. I can be busy with middle school going on, being student council President, and marching band. I'll greatly accept suggestions and requests. AND OMG IF YOU REVIEWED I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER AND YOU WOULD MAKE MY DAY. Btw, I don't own Soul Eater .. only the LIMEY/SMUTTY GOODNESS that sprouts from my sexy imagination. C; Well actually, can someone explain to me the difference between smut, lemon, and lime? Thanks. **_

**Chapter One: Have Fun Kid! **

***Death the Kid's POV* **

_**Oh, how perfectly symmetrical DWMA is! Father has such great taste**_**! I thought, walking to my father's office. I sighed with happiness. **

** I opened both doors, to maintain perfect symmetry of course, and found Father staring intently into his mirror and shaking his head. **

** "Father, what is the matter?" I asked him, walking towards the mirror. **

** "MY EYES! WHAT KIND OF ABOMINATION IS THIS?! I AM ASYEMMETRICAL GARBAGE, FILTHY, FILTHY GARBAGE!" I screamed as I saw the most disgusting piece of filth I have ever laid eyes on. **

** In the mirror, I saw myself, taking the midterm, and struggling. Not because it was hard, BUT BECAUSE OF THE STUPID 'K' IN MY NAME THAT I CAN NEVER SEEM TO WRITE PERFECTLY. But I wasn't focusing on that, what I saw was worse… horrible.. disgusting. **

**No, I cannot escape from the Sanzu lines that mark me as a Shinigami. It ruins my perfect symmetry. I'm a hypocrite, disgustingly asymmetrical to no avail. I've tried dying my hair, but the lines burn right through. How can my Father even stomach looking at me? **

**I fall to my knees and sob, banging my hand to the floor, in fetal position. **

"**Kiddo, get up, please," My father said softly. **

"**But Father, how can you look at me when I am filth? How can I look at you when you shake your head in disgust? I'M ASYMMETRICAL TRASH! TRASH I TELL YOU!" I sobbed loudly, pointing to my Sanzu lines and pulling at my hair. **

"**Oh no Kiddo! I was not displeased by your Sanzu lines, Son! One day, they shall be complete, and you shall be symmetrical perfection! And their just so cute! What I was worried about was the fact that you did not complete your test, and that was because I presume you had trouble writing your name. Son, I'm concerned about your OCD. It's taking its toll on you, I can tell. Loosen up a bit! Have fun with your friends! Go on a date or something! I can tell that your popular with the ladies, huh Kiddo?" My father nudged me.**

**I blushed, "Oh well that's what you wanted to talk to me about, I see. Okay Father, I think I shall host a little get together tomorrow night. Is it okay if I invite a few friends to sleepover?" I asked scratching my head. **

**My father jumped with excitement, "Of course Kiddo! Who are you inviting?"**

"**Hm.. well Liz and Patty of course, I presume they would be quite upset with me if they weren't invited by their meister, and to a get together in their own house. But they would want other girls to be there, or else things may be awkward.. Is it acceptable to have girls spend the night, Father? We shall be respectful towards each other," I looked up at him. **

**Father chuckled, "Don't worry about it Kiddo! Go crazy! Have fun! That's what it's about!" He slapped me on the shoulder. **

**I nodded, "Hai. So it shall be Liz, Patty, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Crona, Ragnarok, Maka, and perhaps their friend Blaire. Is that acceptable, Father?" **

"**Yes son. Now go run along and get your friends together! I shall leave you to your privacy tomorrow, so that you can have fun with your friends! And I'll keep Spirit busy, so that he won't ruin your party, upsetting Maka. I'm sure he wouldn't like the idea of his daughter being around boys at such a late hour. Prepare some guest bedrooms for the girls. It seems most appropriate," he told me. **

"**Hai, Father." I nodded and headed out of his office, closing both doors in perfect symmetry behind me. **

***Shinigami-Sama's (Lord Death) POV***

**As Kid closed the doors, I couldn't help but burst into laughter. I was happy to see my little Kiddo not obsessing over symmetry for once. He seemed to loosen up with his friends around. **

**I thought it would be nice for them to get together and have fun! Of course, I was a kid once as well… So I know things may get a little rowdy tomorrow night, especially with that magical cat Blaire that Spirit is always drooling over. **

**Maybe she can make the party livelier? I suppose we shall see… Have fun Kiddo! **

**Chapter Two: Kid's Invitation**

***Death the Kid's POV***

_**Well that was awful nice of Father, **_**I thought, walking back to class. I walked into Stein's classroom to find him about to dissect a frog. **

** Stein turned his attention to me, "Ah.. Glad to have you back Death the Kid. We were just about to dissect this rare amphibian. Please do hurry back to your seat." His glasses shined, and he grinned. **

** I nodded and walked up the steps to my desk in between Soul and Liz with my hands tucked into my pockets. Oh how I wish I had two symmetrical people to sit between. I sighed. **

** "Hey Kid, what did your old man want?" Soul said casually. I sat in my chair and turned to him. **

** "He just wanted to see how I was doing. Hey, Soul… I'm having a party at my house tomorrow night, you in?" I asked. **

** "Sounds cool," he grinned. **

** I nodded, "Pass it on to everyone, will you? And tell them to bring any necessities, like pajamas, toothbrushes, and such. It's a sort of sleeping over party."**

** Soul huffed, "A slumber party? Seriously Kid? Sounds uncool." He crossed his arms. **

** "Oh I see, yes, because being in a mansion with girls and no adult supervision, sounds completely uncool," I said sarcastically, "Think about the possibilities, Soul." I nudged him. He rolled his eyes and nodded. **

** He scribbled something down on a note, and passed it to Maka. She looked up from her reading and opened the note slowly. She then smiled and wrote a few scribbles herself, then passed it on, and so on, and so forth. **

** The crumbled up note then came back to me. I winced at the asymmetrical garbage but tried to control my OCD. I was trying very hard to not have outbursts, especially around my friends. **

** I opened the paper's disgusting folds and read: **

_**Sleep over at Kid's mansion tomorrow. Bring what you need and be cool. You in? –Soul **_

_**How fun ! I'm in! –Maka**_

_**Oh, me too! –Tsubaki **_

_**YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY TO HAVE A GOD LIKE ME GOING TO YOUR SLUMBER PARTY. –BLACK STAR **_

_**Um.. I think I'll go too, but I've never been to a sleep over.. I don't think I know how to react to it… –Crona **_

_**I'LL GO AS LONG AS YOU FEED ME DAMMIT –Ragnarok**_

_**Well, Patty and I have to go, we live there. Count us in. –Liz **_

_** I**_** looked up from the note, to see my friends all staring at me. I smiled and nodded, and they all smiled back. Black Star gave me a thumbs up, and I winced. Then, I gave him TWO thumbs up to maintain perfect symmetry, as always. **

**Chapter Three: Getting Ready **

** *Maka's POV***

**I woke up yawning and stretching out my legs and arms in my bed. I looked over to my skull clock and smiled. It was afternoon but I didn't mind, I love sleeping in on Saturdays. I smiled and pushed my covers off of me. I slipped on my bunny slippers and headed for Soul's room to wake his lazy, scythe butt up. **

** I opened the door and just walked right in, I mean, Soul and I were partners, bonded at the soul. There were no boundaries between-**

** "SOUUUL EATER EVANS!" I screamed at him. He jumped up with a start and his face went right between Blaire's very big breasts. Blood squirted from his nostrils, as Blaire lay half naked on top of him. **

** "Good morning Soul-kun!" She purred cheerfully. Shoving her breasts into his face even more, suffocating him. **

** "Maka... It's... not what you think! I... was sleeping!" he managed to gasp out. **

** Blood flowed to my cheeks. That lecherous scythe, he deserves this! **

** *MAKA CHOP***

** Soul winced in agony as blood now flowed through his nose and squirted out his head, leaving a dent where I Maka-chopped him.**

** "MAKA! WHAT THE FUCK?!" He growled, rubbing his head. **

** "Hm! Serves you right, hentai baka!" I crossed my arms. **

** "You didn't even wake me up with breakfast! How cruel Maka!" Soul complained. **

** PSH. As if I would make him breakfast! **

** "Ugh," I averted my attention to Soul's skull clock on his dresser. Holy brown cow, it was 5 already! **

** "Soul! We have to get ready for Kid's party! It starts promptly at 8 and it's 5! You know he'll make a big deal about us showing up late, because he says 8 is perfectly symmetrical," I told him.**

** "Yeah yeah, I'm on it," He said, getting out of bed, towards his dressers. **

** "Meow? A party? Can I go, Soul-kun?" Blaire asked, lying on Soul's bed. **

** "Do whatever I guess," Soul mumbled as I rolled my eyes.**

** "Yay! Sounds like fun!" She cheered, licking her paws. **

** "Fine, Soul you can bring your little cat playmate, just be ready by 7:30, Okay?" I asked. **

** "Whatever," he waved me away. **

** I walked back to my room, and began packing my things. I brought out my skull bag, and placed the items I would be bringing; a tank top, sweatpants, underwear and a bra, my hairbrush, some hair ties, my toothbrush, a novel (I may get bored…), my cell phone, and some feminine pads just in case. **

** Then I took a quick shower and changed into a cute yellow sweater and a plaid skirt. I fixed my hair into my famous pigtails and brushed my teeth. I thought about eating real fast, but it was already time to leave for Kid's and I was sure we would eat there. **

** I knocked on Soul's door, I didn't want to witness Blaire all over him again. **

** "Soul, are you ready?" I called and set my bag down in front of his door. **

** Soul stepped out of his room, wearing some dark jeans and a shirt that said 'I got 99 souls but a witch ain't one' and the headband I knew so well. **

** "Yeah, Yeah. Maka. Let's go," he walked past me and out the door, holding a small backpack. **

** Blaire followed behind him wearing a skimpy black tank top and some pumpkin booty shorts, holding a DeathToria's Secret bag. **

** I watched her hips move side to side. **_**Promiscuous cat, I thought. **_

** "Wait for me, Soul!" I yelled, swinging my bag behind my back, and running after them. **

**Chapter Four: Welcome to the Party! **

** *Maka's POV***

**I finally caught up to Soul and Blaire at the doorstep to Lord Death's mansion. My hands rested on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.**

** "Thanks for waiting guys," I muttered, but only Soul heard me. **

** "Sorry Maka, I wanted to be here on time. I can't deal with Kid's bitching all night," He grinned. **

** "Um.. H-Hey guys," Crona whispered from behind me, looking down at his shoes with his arm across his chest, clutching his other arm.**

** "Hey Crona!" I smiled at him, and his cheeks flushed pink. **

** "Maka! Soul! Crona!" Tsubaki called to us, waving and walking up the steps towards her friends. I waved back. **

** Then, Black Star jumped down from above us.**

** "YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED! NOW IT IS TIME TO PARTY!" He yelled to the world. **

** My watch then beeped, signaling that it was now 8:00 p.m. **

** At that exact same moment, both doors to the mansion simultaneously opened, and Kid stood in the doorway with his hands behind his back. Liz and Patty stood on either side of him, wearing matching outfits.**

** He opened his eyes to see us all standing there and clapped his hands together, smiling. **

** "Perfect! Glad you could all make it," he said cheerfully, "Now, let me show you to your guest rooms where you shall be sleeping tonight, so that you can set your things down and change into your bed clothes. Then, we can all have dinner in my room, while playing some games or something." **

** He signaled us all to come in and follow him. The door closed behind us, and we all looked around in awe. His house was glorious! It was magnificently beautiful! **

** It was well furnished with black and white marble flooring, white walls, high ceilings, leather furniture, chandeliers, vintage mirrors, spiral staircases, and in the middle of the room was a black grand piano. **

** "Will you please play the piano for me later?" I nudged Soul. **

** "No," he mumbled, and I pouted. He only played for me once; I wish he would play again… He's so good. **

** I moved with my friends up the stairs, and Kid put us each in our own separate room. As I suspected, my room was perfectly symmetrical, as well as all the other rooms in the house. I set my bag on the black and white bed, and then jumped on it as well. I sat up on my elbows and then looked around the room. **

** The bed and flat screen T.V. were in the exact center of the room, and there was a night stand and dresser on both sides. Paintings hung on the opposite walls of each other, as well as two book shelves with some of my favorites in them! This room is to die for! **

** I was awakened from my reverie by the sound of my tummy growling. I remembered that I hadn't eaten anything that whole day and quickly changed into my pajamas. I then walked to Kid's room. **

** I stepped through the two open black doors and into Kid's symmetrical paradise of a room. It was bigger than my guest room, had a bigger flat screen, bigger bookshelves with more books in them, two movie shelves, and two desks on both sides of the room. I then saw five kotatsus on each side of the room, forming a circle. I noticed that I was the last one to arrive. **

** There was an empty kotatsu waiting for me between Soul and Kid. I sat down next to them, and Kid got up to speak. **

** He cleared his throat, "Okay, everyone. Dinner is served!" he announced, and a team of butlers entered the room carrying trays of delicious looking sushi. Everyone smiled and clapped as we were served. **

** "Itadakimasu!" we all cheered in unison, holding up our green tea, pointing our cups to the center of our circle. **

**I finished my California, Philadelphia, and Lion King rolls with some mango mochi ice cream, while the others ate chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla. **

**The butlers came back once again and took our plates, cups, and kotatsus. Then, we all scooted closer to one another, making our circle as tight as possible, until our knees were up against one another's. **

"**What now?" Tsubaki asked. **

"**Hm… Does anyone wish to play some games?" Kid suggested. **

**Chapter Five: Never Have I Ever!**

***Soul's POV***

"**I SHALL WIN ANY GAME WE PLAY!" Black Star yelled in my ear. **

"**Oh come on, Kid. What kind of games are we going to play? Duck-Duck-Goose? How childish, so uncool!" I complained, crossing my arms. **

** "No, We won't play Duck-Duck-Goose! What kind of party do you think this is?" Kid rolled his eyes. **

** "Nya~ I know a few games we can play!" Blaire offered. I swear to Death, she was going to give me a nosebleed wearing that tight tank top and booty shorts. And knowing Blaire, I think these games might get interesting… **

** "Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?" Kid asked Blaire softly. **

** She purred, "Well, maybe we should start off with a little game I like to call 'Never Have I Ever' to you know, get to know each other." She winked at me specifically. **

** "W-What's that?" Crona spoke up and asked. We all turned to the busty cat.**

** "Oh, it's a very fun game! Someone starts by stating something they've never done, and anyone who has, must take off a piece of clothing," she giggled. **

** "This seems like a cool game to me," I smirked. **

** I looked around and saw that almost every girl blushing except Blaire, and every guy grinning except Crona, who was blushing too. **

** Maka raised her hand, "What if someone lies and doesn't take off their clothes when they have done something?" she asked. **

** "Oh, trust me that won't happen," Blaire purred and winked once again.**

** "Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin!" She chanted, "There, now no one can lie!" Blaire smirked triumphantly. **

** "THEN LET'S PLAY! YAHOOOO!" Black Star yelled.**

*******Maka's POV***

_**Oh no, **_**I thought, **_**What if it's something embarrassing… **_**My thoughts were interrupted with the sound of Blaire's voice. **

** "You! Maka! You start!" She pointed to me. **

**I panicked, and picked an easy answer. **

"**Never have I ever… cheated on a test!" I said proudly. Soul, Black Star, Blaire, Liz, and Patty all took off an item of clothing. Everyone except Blaire, took off one sock. She took off her tight tank top, revealing her black lacey pumpkin bra. The boys were all trying to stifle a nose bleed, and the game has barely begun! **

**We were moving counter-clockwise so it was Soul's turn. Soul thought for a moment, and then grinned widely. **

"**Never have I ever… read a dirty girl on girl novel," he smirked and looked at me while saying it. **

**My face turned a bright red. **_**Just play it cool Maka, no one will ever know,**_** I thought. But then, my hands moved on their own accord, and removed my sock. **_**Oh, shit. **_

**Everyone laughed at me, and I turned an even deeper shade of red.**_** Damn Soul, telling my secrets!**_

***MAKA CHOP* **

**Soul clutched his bloody head, "Damn Maka!" **

"**IT WAS ONE TIME, BAKA!" I screamed… but I was lying. My guilty pleasure was reading those kind of stories. **

"**OKAY MAYBE NOT ONE TIME, MAYBE MULTIPLE TIMES!" I blurted then covered my mouth. **

**Everyone was laughing even harder, but it died down after a minute or so. I hung my head down in embarrassment. **

** Now it was Black Star's turn. He scratched his head, and it was as if a light bulb turned on in his head, and he burst out laughing. **

** "****Okay, okay. Never have I ever… fantasized about Maka," he managed to say before laughing hysterically. My face turned scarlet once again.**

** Then, Soul, Crona, Kid, and yes, even Liz took off an item of clothing! Everyone besides me and them was clutching their sides and laughing their butts off. **

***Crona's POV***

_**Oh no, now Maka knows that I've fantasized about her, **_**I thought. I started looking around the room nervously, and started sweating. I'm next… What is something I haven't done? **

** "I-I don't know how to react to this situation," I said uncomfortably, but then it struck me. **

** "Um.. Ehhr… Never have I ever.. kissed anyone," I whispered, looking down at my slippers. I glanced quickly up to see Liz, Patty, Black Star, Ragnarok all take an item off. I was puzzled. **

** "Who … have you kissed Ragnarok?" I asked. **

** "YOUR MOM, FAGGOT!" He yelled, pulling my hair. I pushed him off of me. **

** "Ow! Stop it Ragnarok! That hurts!" I winced in pain, and he stopped teasing me. **

** I saw Soul blush a deep red as Black Star laughed and yelled, "YOU'VE NEVER KISSED ANYONE, SOUL? I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOL!"**

** Maka, Kid, Tsubaki, and Blaire just shrugged. I guess they didn't care about first kisses, nor did I… I don't know how I would react to kissing someone… **

** I blushed as I saw the girl named Blaire rub Soul's leg, purring, "Want me to change that, Soul-kun? You can be my first kiss!" **

**Soul looked at her confused, "You've never kissed anyone either?" He asked. **

**Blaire laughed, "Oh Soul! I don't kiss," she purred, "I FUCK. HARD." She growled and all of the boys gulped.**

**I don't know how to react to slutty girls…**

**Ragnarok screamed, "MY TURN! MY TURN! OKAY, NEVER HAVE I EVER… BEEN CAUGHT MASTERBATING!"**

**I instantly turned a bright red. Of course Ragnarok would say that! He caught me the other night, touching myself after fantasizing about Maka. What was I supposed to do? I didn't know how else to react to that situation. **

**I took off my other sock, ashamed. Then I looked around, to see Kid, Liz, Soul, Maka, and Black Star all take off an article of clothing as well!**

**Liz was already in her blue bra and lacey matching panties. Blaire was in her bra, socks, and her small shorts, while Kid, Soul, Black Star and I only had our pants and underwear left. I noticed that Tsubaki was fully clothed. I wish I was more covered up… **

**I don't know how to react to this situation…**

*******Tsubaki's POV***

**It seems like I'm the only one who hasn't removed an item of clothing. Everyone must think I'm some sort of goody two shoes, when actually, I'm just not that… perverted, I suppose. I mean sure, boys like to talk to me, and I like them, but I know they just want me for my body. Well, I hope I'm not boring anyone by not actually participating… I'll try to make things a little interesting. I felt bad for Maka, maybe I should get back at the boys for being so mean to her, especially Black star… and I know just what to say!**

** "Tsubaki?" Maka called me, "It's your turn."**

** "Hm.. Right! Umm.. Never have I ever… seen a penis bigger than 6 inches!" I said blushing. **

**I looked around the room, to see only Crona, Ragnarok, Blaire, and Death the Kid take off an item of clothing. **

"**Tsubaki…" Maka giggled, "Haven't you seen Black Star naked?" (Meaning Black Star isn't bigger than 6 inches) **

**I couldn't control my laughter, "Yes… Haven't you seen Soul's penis?" (Meaning Soul isn't either) **

"**AHAHAHAH WHAT PENIS?!" She and I burst into laughter so hard that tears streamed down our cheeks, while Black Star and Soul's cheeks burnt a bright, bright red. **

"**WELL, WHY HAS CRONA AND KID SEEN A DICK BIGGER THAN 6 INCHES?! WERE YOU TWO WATCHING GAY PORN TOGETHER?!" Black Star yelled, and everyone laughed but then turned to Crona and Kid, awaiting their honest answer. I mean, they couldn't lie. **

"**Well Crona? Kid?" I asked. **

"**Well.. if you must know, I've seen my own manhood plenty of times, and I would be an abomination, if it were anything other than the symmetrical number of 8 inches," he said a matter-of-factly. All of the girls blushed. **

"**Crona?" Kid asked him, ready for his explanation. **

**Crona looked very uncomfortable, and was sweating profusely. I kinda felt bad for him, but then he tried to speak. **

"**W-Well… Like Kid, I-I've seen my own… But it's a little bigger than 8 inches…" he whispered, looking down at the floor. I blushed, **_**Holy moley. **_

"**IT'S TRUE! I'VE SEEN IT! THAT'S WHY I RAISED MY HAND! I HAVE TO ADMIT THIS FAGGOT MAY ACT LIKE A LESBIAN BITCH BUT HE HAS A PRETTY BIG DICK!" Ragnarok yelled in his high pitch voice. **

"**.. I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona yelled, blushing and hiding his face. **

"**FUCK THIS SHIT. CRONA HAS A BIGGER DICK THAN ME?! THAN GOD?!" Black Star yelled. I sighed, and used our soul resonance to calm him down. **

**Maka cleared her throat, "Ahem.. Um.. Just how big.. is it, Crona?" she asked. Woah, Maka had guts. I'm sure all the girls, including myself wanted to ask that, as well as the guys. **

"**HOLY SHIT, IT'S LIKE 10 INCHES, MAYBE 11 OR 12 WITH A BONER! ALL THAT BLACK BLOOD MAKES IT HARD AS FUCK! HE WOULD CHOKE A BITCH WITH THAT DICK!" Ragnarok yelled once again. **

**Blaire gasped, and then crawled over to Crona. **

"**Woah, Crona… You and I should hang out some time, alone. Meow," she purred and winked at him, her finger tracing the outline of his pants. Crona gave a panicked look, almost as if he didn't know how to deal with Blaire's promiscuity. **

"**And who have you seen Blaire? Don't tell me you're a hermaphrodite?" Maka laughed. **

"**Nya~ Very funny Maka, but the biggest dick I ever saw was your dad's 9 inch dick pounding into my ass the other night. Spirit was such a good fuck!" She laughed and smiled cutely. **

**Everyone in the circle was like, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHHHHHHHHHHHHIEEEEEEEET…" & "CAT FIGHT" **

**I've never seen Maka look this way before. Her face was blood red and she looked pretty pissed the fuck off. My poor friend… It wasn't her fault she had a lecherous father, and Blaire was an easy kind of girl. **

"**OH YEAH? NEVER HAVE I EVER HAD FUCKING STD'S OR BEEN A SLUT!" Maka screamed. I've never really heard Maka curse before… she must be really upset. **

**No one in the group moved, except for Blaire, who removed her black lacey pumpkin bra, and showing off her big, perky, round breasts. All of the boys and even some of the girls got nosebleeds. **

"**It was one time, from a dirty stray cat… I'm clean though now," she declared a matter-of-factly. Everyone was silent then, and there was a somewhat awkward silence… **

*******Blaire's POV* **

** Oh that Maka! Why was she so uptight? I swear, she needs a good fucking to loosen her up! I feel bad for her actually. Oh well! I want to have fun! **

** "Well Maka, you're no fun!" I pouted.**

** "But I'll ignore your poor sportsmanship and cock-blocking" I smiled. **

** "Hmm.. let me see.. I'm thinking," I thought aloud. **

** "What haven't you done? Or better yet, WHO haven't you done?" Maka muttered. She was really starting to piss me off. **

** "Oh and you think you're the Saint, huh, Maka? Never have I ever liked, fantasized, or felt attracted to more than one person in this room," I said loudly. **

** Maka is such a virgin slut, acting so innocent, because she doesn't want people to know the REAL her. She's.. She's.. an in-the-closet-slut! I should help her! I mean, I'll accept her for who she is! She can't hide and keep it all bottled up, how unhealthy!**

** Maka blushed bright red, as she pulled off her sweatpants, revealing her skimpy white panties. Wow, I thought she would be wearing some ugly granny panties or something.. Nice job Maka! Slut it up! **

** Crona, Death the Kid, Liz, and Soul all got nosebleeds. **

** I, along with everyone was shocked that, everyone except me took off a piece of clothing! Well.. how interesting.. WHAT IF WE ALL HAD A SEXY FUN ORGY?! I doubt some of these prunes will be up for it though.. Well we still have all night and I have a few more games up my sleeve! **

** "How fun! Okay okay, everyone admit who they have had in mind!" I giggled. **

** "Maka! You first!" I pointed to her. **

** "SOUL, KID, AND POSSIBLY MAYBE ONCE LIZ AND CRONA!" she yelled, then covered her mouth. Her face turned redder than my sluttiest lipstick. Good job Maka! You're letting your inner slut come out little by little! I encouraged her mentally. **

** "Soul?" I purred. I KNOW HE MUST HAVE THOUGHT OF ME. **

** "Maka, and you once," He growled. I KNEW IT, BUT AW ONCE? I'LL HAVE TO SLUT IT UP A LITTLE MORE. **

** "Black star?" I asked. **

** "TSUBAKI, PATTY AND YOU!" He said unashamed, smirking. **

** I asked the others and their answers were actually quite surprising! **

** Crona said Maka and Kid. Ragnarok said Tsubaki and me, stating, that he wanted 'THE BITCHES WITH THE BIGGEST TITS'. Tsubaki said Black Star and Soul. Liz said Maka and Kid. Patty said Tsubaki and Black Star. Kid said Liz and Maka. **

** "Well then.. that was fun! Aren't you guys happy you all let that out? Meow," I laughed. While everyone just glared at me. **

** Omg but seriously.. these prunes need to have a massive orgy fuck fest! **

***Liz's POV***

**I can't believe I'm now just in my bra and panties. Thank Death I decided to wear an under shirt! I also can't believe I just declared that I fantasize about Kid, Maka, and I… but then again.. both of them said the other's name and mine as well! Maybe, my fantasy can become a reality… **

** I was awaken by the sound of that slutty cat's voice. **

** "Liz! It's your turn!" She purred. **

** "Oh Yeah! Never have I ever… had oral sex performed on me nor have I ever performed oral sex," I said, blushing. I mean.. at first I was thinking, **_**Shit, what haven't I done? I'm the one with the most clothes taken off! I'm almost as worse as Blaire!**_

__**I looked around the group to see Blaire and – WHAT THE FUCK, PATTY!? **

** "PATTY? WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO? WHAT? WHEN? RJFHQLJHF WHHRJDLKJKJCKNCWDNKJVWOJFEJG HFNJI234UERPWOKEDLMNFKJHJERK GJDWVBHVCRODNWBFV34HEFWODJLN BVDS;KQ" I screamed at her. **

** Patty blushed, "It was one time, I had to make money somehow when we were on the streets…" She looked guilty, tears welling in her eyes. I felt so bad for her… if only it were me and not her who had to sell her body, but she couldn't help if she was more popular with her bigger breasts.**

** "GIRAFFE!" Patty screamed. I knew that the old psychotic, Giraffe obsessed sister of mine was back. **

** Then, I heard Blaire giggling. **

** "What's so funny?" I asked. **

** "Oh…. Soul!" She said playfully, "I think you should remove a piece of clothing.."**

** Everyone looked at Soul, but he looked just as confused as we did. I mean, if it were true.. he would have removed a piece of clothing already. **

** "What do you mean?" he asked her. **

** "Well one day, I was awfully bored, and you were asleep.. So…" she snickered. **

** Soul's nose bled instantly, and he took off his last remaining item of clothing along with Blaire. Both were completely naked. **

** "AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHH AHAHAHHAHAH" we all laughed hysterically. Soul's face was priceless. As we laughed, he was like the reddest of any of us tonight. **

** Maka laughed the hardest especially, even though she's seen his naked member before. It was an okay length, but we weren't laughing at the size. We were laughing at … SOUL'S WHITE PUBES!**

** "I think it's cute! He's like an albino kitty! Meow!" Blaire said. **

** After about 5 minutes, our howling died down, as our sides hurt so badly. I could feel mah abs coming on! We all wiped the tears from our eyes. **

** "Okay, okay, Patty. You're turn" I said, trying to catch my breath. **

** "OKIE DOKIE. NEVER HAVE I EVER PEEPED ON ANYONE CHANGING OR USING THE BATHROOM" Patty declared dramatically. **

** "I don't have anything else to take off, how uncool," Soul said. **

** "Oh! When you have nothing else to take off, you lose! You're like the biggest slut, but THE ONE WITH THE MOST EXPERIENCE!" Blaire told the group. **

** "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I CAN'T LOSE. I WILL TRANSCEND GOD ONE DAY!" Black Star said, while taking off his boxers, along with Crona. **

** WE LAUGHED ONCE AGAIN WHEN SEEING BLACK STAR'S BLUE PUBIC HAIR. But then.. all of our mouth went agape when we witnessed Crona's gigantic, bulging member. We didn't even laugh at his pink pubes. All of the girls just swallowed and stared. How would that fit? Holy shit. **

** Crona looked VERY uncomfortable, and I almost felt bad for him, but WHAT THE FUCK WHY WOULD HE BE ASHAMED OF THAT BIG ASS COCK ? **

** "I don't know how to deal with this situation," he whispered trying to cover himself as much as possible. I mean, he shouldn't cover himself… he had a great dick and his body was actually quite muscular! **

** But then my attention was averted to Maka and Kid's glorious nude bodies… Maka had tried covering herself as best as she could, but then just gave up, because she knew she was being a poor sport. She had small, perky breasts with little pink nipples. Even Soul was surprised to see her prominent breasts contrary to his nickname for her which was 'Tiny tits'. She had creamy skin, and a flat little tummy. She looked so young and cute in her pigtails! And her nether regions were shaved. LIKE LITERALLY EVERYONE IN THE ROOM WAS GUSHING BLOOD AT HER BODY AND THE OUTBREAK OF NUDITY. **

**My eyes then went to Kid's perfectly symmetrical body. LIKE HOLY FUCKING SHIT. HE WAS FUCKING SEXY AS FUCK. His body was sculpted perfectly. He had perfect, clear, creamy skin. He had a lean body, not too skinny and not too muscular, but he definitely had muscles. And then.. GAH.. his member stood straight up as his eyes went from my naked body to Maka's. I mean, it wasn't as big as Crona's.. but HOLY FUCKING SHIT. HOW WOULD IT FIT? I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of Kid's voice. **

"**Never Have I ever.. wanted to have an orgy, until now," he practically whispered, eyes glazed with lust. **

**Just then, everyone who still had clothes on took them off, not because of the statement Kid just said, but because .. Well.. It did sound fun… c; **

**And I have my sights set on Maka and Kid… **

**Chapter Six: Orgy Soul Eater Style!**

***Death the Kid's POV***

**I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw Maka's gloriously symmetrical body. I just wanted to take her right then and there, and hold her in my arms, and make beautiful love with her, in perfect symmetry. **

** "KID!" Patty yelled. **

** "Huh? What Patty?" I asked confused, shaken up from my day dream. **

** "You want to have an orgy?" she asked teasingly. **

** I blushed in both cheeks, perfectly symmetrically. Had I said that aloud?**

** "Oh.. I said that out loud, did I?" I laughed nervously, "It was just a thought. I mean, can't one have their fantasies?" I scratched my head, blushing even more and laughing nervously.**

** "Sure Kid. But I'm down if anyone else is," She lifted her eyebrow and smirked. **

** Liz, Tsubaki, Blaire (obviously), Soul, Black Star, and Ragnarok all agreed, though Maka and Crona were a bit hesitant. **

** "What's wrong guys?" Liz asked. I had to admit, her body was also very symmetrical. I never noticed my weapon's beauty before. Oh please Maka do join in so that I may take you and Liz both, in your symmetrical glory! **

** "I-I don't know how to react with.. an orgy," Crona whimpered. **

** "None of us do either, Crona. This will be our first time too. Maybe it will be fun to experience and react together," Tsubaki encouraged him. **

** "OH COME ON CRONA YOU KNOW YOU'VE WANTED TO FUCK MAKA EVER SINCE YOU LAID EYES ON HER! NOW'S YOU CHANCE! DON'T PUSSY OUT, AND DON'T BE A COCK-BLOCK FOR ME!" Ragnarok whined. **

** No one else could have Maka.. for she was mine.. I wanted to take her. To make love with THE symmetrical Goddess! I gritted my teeth, hearing the Demon Sword's words.**

** "W-Well.. If Maka does it, then I think I will too," Crona nodded with determination. We all looked to Maka for her response. **

** "What about contraception?" Maka asked. **

** The girls nodded, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that.." Liz said. **

** "Oh I got that covered!" Blaire meowed, pulling a big box of condoms from her sparkly pink bag. Of course… **

** "Ugh but condoms are so stuffy!" Blaire whined, "How about this, I use it all the time!" She cheered. **

** "Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin!" She chanted, "There, no worries. I put a spell on all the girls so that we can't get pregnant. Now let's have some fun!" **

** "Well, that's settled and there's nothing else to worry about. You in, Maka?" I asked her, pleading her with my eyes. **

** She sucked in her breath, and sighed in defeat, "I'm in." **

** "Great! Any ground rules?" I asked. **

** "Um.. perhaps, nothing too rough, without the consent of both partners?" Tsubaki offered. **

** "Good one! Anything else?" I waited for a response, "No? Okay well I guess we should begin." I looked at everyone in the room. Their eyes were all clouded with lust, and they just wanted to start touching each other already. **

_**Authors Note: HOLY FUCKING SHIT I SWEAR TO SHINIGAMI-SAMA THAT I SPENT LIKE A COUPLE OF HOURS JUST WRITING THIS AND I JUST PULLED MY 2**__**ND**__** ALL NIGHTER, TWO NIGHTS IN A ROW. I'M LIKE CRAZY AS FUCK READY TO CRACK A BITCH. I would go on.. but I'll update later.. to you know.. the LEMONY LEMONADE ORGY .. and perhaps I'll write a fic about the gang playing Truth or Dare.. Sounds fun, right? Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but it's like 8:15 a.m. and I have lots to do today.. and am super tired. So yeah. How was this for my first fan fic? I tried okay! If you have any suggestions or requests.. OR YOU KNOW YOU WANNA LEAVE A REVIEW AND BE AWESOME LIKE THAT… You can ^-^ I hope I get a lot, so that I'll have motivation and inspiration to continue writing… **_

_**As you can probably tell, I kinda ship multiple couples. So I hope that doesn't offend some of you or anything. I just find it more interesting and gah I'm not going to go all TEAM SOUL/TEAM KID ON THIS SHIT AND MAKE IT LIKE SOME TWILIGHT MOTHER FUCKING SHIT I WILL KILL MY SELF I SWEAR TO DEATH THAT IS GODDAMN BULLSHIT FUCK NO FUCK THAT SHIT. Lol Just kidding.. Twilight is alright I guess.. but .. um no. Btw I don't own Soul Eater.. I WISH I WERE THAT BADASS AND AWESOME. Or Twilight.. I'm not that gay. Lol jk GAH I HATE WHEN PEOPLE USE 'GAY' LIGHTLY. LIKE THAT'S SO GAY, MAKING IT A BAD TERM. LIKE NO. JUST STAHP. Sorry… rant over ~ **_

_**I only have a few more days of winter break left… so I may not update as often as I would like, but HEY! I SHALL TRY ! Talk to you guys later! Mata aimasho! Daisuki desu! ~ AwkwardTeenageFanGirl out ! Peace! **_


End file.
